Never Ending Love
by edwardxharry lover
Summary: What if Edward leaves Bella to be with is enemy?Will there love be eternity?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys hope you like it. The characters don't belong to me they belong to Stephanie Myer.

**Chapter 1**

Edward was with Bella. They were watching TV and then it was becoming dark outside. Bella fell asleep in Edward's arms. He put a blanket around her. He wanted to watch one more

show then he would leave but unfortunately or what he was going to get himself into soon was on the next channel. He changed the channel and of course it had to be about that stupid

mutt. But he thought " why not learn a little just to make fun of the mutt."But when he started to watch it got kind of interesting. It had only a little bit of similarities of the Quileute wolves.

It only had the color of there fur so he thought it was useless show. He turned off the TV. He carried Bella to her room. He kissed her good night and left. When he got home his family was

all in the living room. He needed to ask them something. When he went in he turned off the TV. He turned to his family then started talking" I want to ask something very important as you

all know everyone in our family has a soulmate but me. But Bella came for me so I want her to complete this family now that she only has one more week to graduate high school. I want

to propose to her." Everyone was delighted for Edward but right when Edward said all this Alice had a vision of Edward but not with Bella someone who she couldn't see and Bella was

gone from the family. But Alice told him " I'm very happy for both of you". When Edward went upstairs to take a shower. Alice told them all of what she saw. Rosalie was actually happy.

Jasper said "Do you know who the person is" Alice said "No I really wish I did though." Esme said " Oh dear poor Edward if only he wasn't thinking of marriage yet." Carslie said "Also poor

Bella she's too young to understand this and she wasn't meant to be a vampire at least she will have her life too look forward too."Alice said " I saw her with someone else so I know

she's ok."Carslie also said "don't look suspicious or think of it." The next day Edward told Bella that he has to go hunting. He went up too Canada to find a panther. He was drinking his

meal when he smelled something that smelled like jasmines. He went around the mountains and saw a village. He had already ate so he was fine to be near people. He saw Jacob but for

some reason he had no anger towards him. He smelled really nice. He never noticed how shiny and straight Jacob's hair was. His skin a nice tan. He thought " What's wrong with me he's

the enemy and he wants my lover." He decided to go back up while he was Jacob saw him and ran after him. " Hey Cullen what are you doing here in Canada." Edward said " Well I

thought you knew." He turned around and saw Jacob's eyes twinkle and at him and for a minute they stared at each other. Jacob then ran back as fast as he could. But for some reason

Edward felt bad that he was alone. He left and went back home. Jacob on the other hand couldn't believe it happened. " Why did that happen. I whould have taken anyone else but

Edward but now I knew what perfect is but he's my best friend's boyfriend. I have to talk to the elders this can't be right." Edward went to talk to Carslie. He said " Carslie something very

weird happened in the mountains, when I saw Jacob Black I didn't see him as my enemy." Carslie blinked It couldn't had been it. He said " Edward do you think Jacob might have had the

same thing." Edward said " No he knows I'm with Bella."Carslie said " Well than I'm sorry but I don't know what to say." Edward then said " I am proposing to Bella tomorrow." Then he left

to buy the ring. Alice told them "Edward's future hasn't changed it's still someone else." But Carslie then said " It's Jacob Black and explained everything to them." Emmet said " You don't

think he imprinted on him do you." Carslie then said " I'm afraid he did and Edward will have to find this out himself." The next day Edward asked Bella to marry him. She hugged him and

kissed him and said "Yes I will." But while this was happening Jacob was having a meeting with the council. They had told him indeed he imprinted on Edward. When he got home Bella

called him and told him that "Edward proposed to her". He was in deep now that he would have to break poor Bella's heart. Jacob knew he needed to talk to Edward. So he knew where

he would be tonight. He saw him sitting at her window but he couldn't go forward so he decided to turn back around. But Edward was in front of him and said " What are you doing here

mutt." Jacob said " Can we talk privately somewhere." They went deeper in the woods. Jacob told him " I imprinted .. on you." Edward was stunned. He said " Me are you sure, I'm a guy

that's already taken." Jacob knew this would come. He took a deep breath and said " I know you are but I just had to tell you at least." Jacob decided to walk slow to the motorcycle. He

had some tears thinking " I thought he would have showed some compassion. But whatever Bella is what he wants then be it." He took off. When Edward got home everyone knew that

was Alice told him "It was true Jacob was for him. He was the one to complete us." He needed to think about this and he wouldn't admit it but he felt the same way too. But Bella he

couldn't believe he asked her hand in marriage. She would have too lose him again although this time she couldn't do anything to get him back. He knew Jacob was the one for him so he

had to see him. When Jacob was near La Push. Edward jumped in front of him. Jacob almost slided off his bike. Jacob said " What the hell Cullen you want to kill me." Edward said " No I'm

sorry for acting the way I did Jacob. I know imprinting is something you can't stop but I think something at the mountain also happened to me when I saw you didn't smell it smelld like

jasmines. I guess I'm trying to say I… I love you." Jacob replied and said " I love you too Edward but what about Bella aren't you two getting married." Edward said " I'm afraid I have too

but I'm not going to say I do." We kissed each other and Edward promised me that we would be together but they have to act like they hate each other in front of Bella for now.

If you love E/J then review


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward/Jacob rating M ch2**

Bella POV

"Bella are you ready?" Charlie asked. "Yeah, give me one minute dad." I couldn't believe it in a couple minutes I would be Mrs. Cullen. I still remember when Edward had proposed to me.

Flashback

Edward said "Bella let's go to the beach." But I said "Why Edward can't we just watch a movie?" Edward just took me off my feet and speeded to the beach. I yelled at him but like always

he wouldn't listen. Then we stayed there for a while. Then the sun was coming down. That's when I looked down and Edward was on one knee. He said "Bella my love, you are my sun, my

moon. You're everywhere, wherever I turn. I can't live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I didn't know what to say I was shocked and started to

cry and shaked my head. He put the ring on me and hugged me then we started to kiss each other. At that time I knew he was the one I wanted to have my child with and wanted him to

change me.

End of flashback

Bella POV

Charlie screamed "Bella come on. " I stood up and thought of every moment we had and now we were going to have even better ones. I started walking to the door. Then Charlie opened

the door. He said "Ready kid? I can't believe you're leaving me." I said "No dad I'm not leaving, you, I'll always be your kid but not Bella Swan but Bella Cullen." I could see his tears but he

tried to hide them. Renée came to me and said "Now you are an angel. I love you more than anything." She was crying like crazy. I told her "Don't worry. Whenever you want me I'll be

there. Think of it this way you get to have grandkids that you can spoil." When we got in the entrance the doors were still closed. I couldn't wait to kiss his cool soft lips. But then I thought

about Jacob and I knew I loved him but friendly and felt bad he didn't get me. But he was cool with it. I begged him to come to the wedding at least for me. You have no idea how hard it

was to get him. He kept saying" It's going to be crawling with leeches nasty. I can see it now yuck." "Please Jacob I'm begging fine." But I knew his real reason. He didn't want to be hurt

again seeing me go to a different man it would be more painful like putting a big needle in his heart. I took one big breath before the doors opened then I saw him in his suit, man he

looked kind of hot in it. I wonder how he looked out of it. I'll see it tonight. What's wrong with me? Focus Bella! I started walking in and then saw Jacob's face. He just smiled He also had

some tears now, I feel so sad for him he did everything for me; he was always in front of me how could have been so stupid seeing everything he did. Then we had the first kiss in eighth

grade. He will always be my best friend. I hope he finds someone who can love more than me. I smiled back at him we kept walking my dad put my hand in Edward's. It was cold liked

usual but I guess I have to get used to it.

Edward POV

Wow! I couldn't believe it she looked beautiful. I loved her dress. But I shouldn't have asked her to marry me. I just would be breaking her heart it front of everyone. It wasn't even her

fault but I fell for her just one week until she made me see my real love. It was like a crush but then you see the one you want to be with for the rest of your life and are the most beautiful

thing you've ever seen. It wasn't her I wanted to be with, but him. Jacob Black I knew he was the one. When Bella introduced me to him. She won't talk to both of us. I knew it. But screw

her I loved him and that was final. Even my family knew about it but they were happy, they actually liked him more than Bella. She had no idea what we have been doing behind her back.

She wouldn't ever forgive us. I repeated the words I would say when the priest asked "Do you Edward Cullen take Bella Swan as your wife". I would look at her and say" I'm sorry Bella

but I can't do this". I just hope this was going to be easy.

Jacob POV

I couldn't believe it. I had tried to be her man. But she didn't want me. But I imprinted on her going to be husband. He knew it and I think he had liked it especially when we were making

love. At least he would show it. God I hope he wouldn't leave me for the bitch. What's wrong with me she's my friend but I'm jealous of her. Who am I kidding I love Edward Cullen. More

than she did. They didn't even have intimacy. Oh wait they can't. But he would come to my room when he wouldn't go to her's and we would have the best time ever. The last time we did

it He said "Jacob I have to break Bella's heart in two days. I feel so bad. I love you more than anything. Even more than her". I told him "well she can't have you your mine and only mine. I

imprinted on you. Please Edward don't leave me." He said' Don't worry I won't. But you know were going to have to tell her that were in love with each other." I hope she can take it or

she might faint" Edward said " yay I hope she won't try to kill us ,oh wait she can't."

Bella POV

We walked in front of the priest. He did all of his lines. Then this was it. I whoul'd be Bella Cullen in one minute. I felt like grabbing him and kissing him right then and there. The priest said

"Bella Marie Swan Do you take Edward Cullen to be your Husband." I looked at Edward and his golden eyes and knew he would be only mine now. He would always put a trance on me. I

said it "I do." I wanted to scream it to the whole world. He then went to Edward and said "Do you take Bella Marie Swan to be your wife." Then he said the words that broke my heart in

pieces. He said "I can't take her". He turned to me and stared in my eyes. Tears were about to fall. He said "I'm sorry Bella but I don't think we were meant to be. I'm in love with someone

else. I didn't want to do this. I shouldn't have proposed to you."I asked with tears crawling now" then who do you love if it isn't me". He said words I never thought possible" I love Jacob

Black and he loves me." I wanted to faint but could n't. I turned my back to see Jacob getting up. He walked up and said "I'm sorry Bells but I imprinted on him." But how long has this been

going on. Edward said" ever since you introduced me to Jacob. I knew he was the one. But I couldn't tell you. I'm really sorry. But we both will always love you no matter what and will

always protect you."Edward said" Please remember It's not your fault. You will always be our friend." But why how could you Edward. Edward said" sorry love, but its destiny". Edward

leaned to me and gave me a kiss on my check. Then they walked off together holding hands. They left and walked through the door. I wanted to faint and think this was just a dream. I

couldn't believe the man I loved and my best friend were together behind my back. But then again how could I be so stupid. When they looked at each other there was a grin that I loved

on Edward's face whenever he saw Jacob. But Jacob would just flash a smile at him. I wanted to kill myself. But Mike of all people came to me and started to comfort me for some really odd

reason I let him. He said "You know Edward wasn't the one neither Jacob but I have always loved you since you stepped in to this high school."He was on his knee in front of everyone

and said "I don't want to see you cry. But I know I can be your super man I will always be there for you I promise you. Will you marry me? I really didn't know whether to say yes or no

especially since the one I wanted it from just left me. But then again Mike was always by my side when I needed help and at parties. When I danced with him he was a gentleman. But

maybe not perfect like Edward. But then again I wouldn't have to change and can be a human. So I said it "yes I will Mike Newton". Then we finished the wedding together. My dad was

angry at Edward for what he did but Mike had saved me. Now I am Bella Newton

_After one month_

Oh my gosh we are getting a new house. I'm also pregnant. It's a human baby not vampire or werewolf. Now that I think about. I'm happy they left me. I got to meet the best guy even if

it hurt for a little. I am one lucky woman. I should tell them how I feel. I wrote them a note to them and send it to the Cullen house.

Edward POV

I felt bad at what I had just said because I knew I had just killed her. But she had to know. It felt like I put I knife in her. But I saw Jacob come up then. I knew he would help me get

stronger. I knew we both felt so bad. Her eyes were red and her tears were messing up her dress. Somehow her hair was flowing. I would always miss her look. When we were leaving I

couldn't turn to look one more time. It was already too painful. We both went in the limousine that was meant for me and Bella. I told the driver to go to my house. I laid on Jacob's lap. He

played with my hair. I asked him "wasn't that hard but then again she had to know."We were both quiet. But then Jacob said" Does that mean I get to be Mrs. Cullen then." I said yay if

you're the girl in this relationship." I then said something that was surprising to him "I guess I will be Mr. Cullen." I told him "you know I like Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Jacob Cullen. It has a

good ring it." Then we started to kiss each other like there was no tomorrow.

Jacob POV

I really will miss my Bells and my best friend. She probably won't ever want to see us again. But at least she will be in love with a human not a vampire or werewolf. I remember when I

had first done the imprint and told Sam.

Flashback

Sam said "Jacob there's no way you could have done an imprint on a leech. He's our enemy, we fight them not fall for them. He's a male for goodness sake."Yay well I can't change how I

feel for him. Guess what he loves me by the way we've been seeing each other." Sam said "How could you go against us like this. We thought you were our brother."The other wolfs were

also growling at me. I could smell there Paul and Leah were holding Sam. I do love you guys but if I could change it I I'm really sorry that this happened. I had to tell you somehow. Emily

came to me and said "So do you really love Edward and does he love you." I said I love him more than anything in the world. He has told me how many times he loves me. He even said "If

I could dream, I'd dream about you always. I wouldn't be ashamed of it either."Emily then knew it was true. Emily turned to the other wolfs and said "He really is in love and there is no

way we can stop it. They were meant to be. Even if we are enemy's with them. We have to support him even if it's with a vampire. He will really need us behind him. Sam don't you

remember when you imprinted on me." Sam said yay but Emily this is different it's our enemy. But I think we understand what you mean fine we be there whenever you need us and we'll

let him have you."I loved Emily. She was like my mom. I'm so glad she was there.

End of Flashback

Edward POV

I could see Jacob was thinking hard. I asked him "what are you thinking about love."He snapped out of it then said" oh just how I told Sam about us."I said "Yay I remember, you came to

me and had tears. I really wanted to kill him. But then Emily helped you. I remember when I told my family."

Flashback

Carslie said "Edward you know you're a vampire. He's a dog. They don't go together, we've always been enemies since forever." I said " Yay but he imprinted on me and you know I can't

stop it. Plus I think I'm falling for him too." Rosalie said "But what about Bella, I thought you wanted her. You also proposed to her." I said " Yay I know I shouldn't had put her in the

middle of this."Then Alice spoke up and said "Well there's bad news he is ending up with him whether we like him or not. But Bella is actually lucky she marries some human. So don't worry

about her."I was relieved at least I wouldn't have to hurt her too much. Then Emmet said "Well let's just accept it and welcome the dog. I mean Jacob." I smiled at them. Jasper than said

"You know I'm not trying to be mean to Bella but I didn't really like her to begin with. Sorry Edward but we all kind of relieved that you're with Jacob."I smiled and then told them "Yay well

I'm glad you are with me. He will start living with us after the wedding if you don't mind." They said sure but don't do it this house. I then said "well I was thinking you know the guest

house. I was wondering if we clean it up. We will live in it. But come here for food."They were happy for us.

End of flashback

Jacob POV

Hey honey are we there yet? He said yay." We went in the house. I c couldn't believe it was so clean (like always) but it had balloons everywhere. He then said "Oh everyone's coming

tonight." I asked but why aren't they coming now." He said "Well they wanted to give us some privacy."He then led me to the kitchen. He then put a blindfold on me and whispered in my

hear Wait one minute." He did something in vampire speed. He then took my hand to a table and whispered in my ear saying" Now pick which one you want see first. I felt something that

sleek but hard. He turned me around and took off the blindfold. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe it. It was the new I phone It was light blue. He said so you like it. Its strait from

Japan, my cousin got it for me. It has music, texting, games, and you can always call me. We already put our phone numbers in it."I kissed him lightly. He knew my answer. Then he put the

blind fold again. He said choose again. So I touched a key that way rough and had buttons on it. He then turned me around again. He didn't take off my blindfold and grabbed my hand. He

put something in his too. We went outside." He said "hold on", it sounded like a car but it was probably the Volvo. He put me in it and said "hold on." He drove but not the usual speed.

After five seconds. He opened the door. He finally took off the blindfold. Oh my gosh he got me a Porsche and it was black. There was also a big house. I yelled at Edward and said "You

really need to stop spoiling me." He just grinned." He said "Well are you just going to stare at the house or come in." He grabbed my hand. We went in and it was big but not as big as big

as their house. But who cared I was in love.

Edward POV

When we got in the house his eyes were big. I knew he would love it. We decorated the house just the way he would love. It was with white walls. But the furniture was some black and

light blue. I would do anything for him. I took him on a tour of the house. We went the bedroom and he pulled me on the bed. He started to kiss me first lightly then it became more. But

when he started taking off my buttons. I got off of him and told him "Hey we still have a reception to go to. He whined and said but can't we just stay here. I mean we already are

together. When he said that it reminding me of Bella more. But then he said "fine let's just get something to eat, I'm starving." I took him to the kitchen. Even if he thinks ate like a pig. He

would still look cute. I would get to put a napkin on his face around his lips. I wish I could kiss him.

Jacob POV

Wow this was such amazing house. He always knew how to make me fall over heels for him. He did a tour but then we went to the bedroom. I had no choice. The bed was too clean. I

grabbed his collar and pushed him on the bed. We were kissing. I start to take off his shirt. But he stopped for reason. He said "For are reception". But when I whined. I saw sadness and

hurtness in his eyes. I knew that I must have acted like Bella. I felt so bad so I changed the subject quickly. I felt bad eating like a pig but I couldn't help it. Werewolf's love to eat!

Edward POV

I had a surprise for Jacob during the reception but I really hoped it wouldn't be too sudden. We weren't married yet. But we could have a reception for the heck of it, and how could we

waste a perfect chocolate cake. It's also Jacobs's favorite. He is goanna love it. That's why I told him "Don't get you full". After a while I decided I'll go shop because I have some plans for

tonight's I called Emmet to come and entertain Jacob. "Hey Emmet, my man can you come to entertain Jacob for a while. There's some stuff I have to get."He knew exactly what I meant.

So he said "I'll be there in a second." He surly came in one second. I went to Jacob and said "Love I have to get some stuff, don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I promise with my heart."

Then he grabbed my collar and kissed me lightly. I think if Emmet wasn't there we would have done something that would make me not want to go shopping.

Jacob POV

I didn't want him to go. I already had to wait a couple years for him to realize I was the one for him. He knew the look on my face. So because Emmet was there I had to kiss him, but it

was hard because I wanted to crush them. I whispered in his ear " I love You". But I knew Emmet could hear it since he had vampire he took my Porsche or wait it's really our's. I think I

can get used to it.

After Edward came home. I saw nothing in his hand. So did he really go .Well at least I got to have fun with Emmet. I ran to Edward and kissed him. Then I smiled. I was surprised; he

picked me up and twirled me. It felt different but I felt like a little girl. I think he would have done something else if his brother wasn't there. He put his hand around my waist and we

walked to the living room. Then Emmet stood up and said bye to us. He went to the door and Edward followed him. He told me to go and get ready because we were leaving soon. I left

but I saw him whisper something in Emmett's ear. But I was like whatever.

Edward POV

I came home and saw Jacob and Emmet playing a video game. I think it was a wrestling game. But he ran to me and kissed me softly. But instead of picking him up and kissing his neck up

and down. I just twirled him why because my brother's staring. When he was leaving. I had to tell him something it was for Jacob's surprise. Jacob was staring at us. So I just told him to

get ready since we would leave in a five minutes. When he left I told Emmet the stuff are all in the back of the Porsche. Just put the flower petals leading to our seats. Then put a dim light

on us. Then put the river flows in you music. Then put the camera on us. Emmet said "Don't worry we know what to do you've told us this how many times and you dreamed about who

knows how much. It got stuck in our dreams than. Relax he will love it because you're his life."But what if he says no than what."He won't I promise you because you were all he talked

about it was pretty annoying". Thanks Emmet. Emmet said "Yay no prob see you". After he left I already was ready so I just washed my face and waited for Jacob to come.

Jacob POV

I went in our bedroom and noticed something he put a picture of both of us about to kiss. It looked like a drawing. I would have to thank him later. So I went to bathroom and got ready.

Wow what a surprise they already had all my clothes in the closet. It was a him and her one. So I got ready put some cologne. When I got on the stairs I saw him. He looks more beautiful

everyday. He said "Do you want anything before we go."I said "yay you". He just looked at me and he was about to kiss me. I tried copying him and said "wait we have to go."He just

laught and I did too. Then he kissed me on the cheek.

Edward POV

I loved my Jacob. He is so smart. When we were leaving I took his hand and told him to drive since he didn't get a chance too. He was happy but he said you have to tell me the directions.

I said oh you know where it is. He said so it's here then. In the car. I just laughed and kissed him. He started driving and I told him to stop at the Garden Palace. He did which was

surprising because I thought he might stop off the road and start to kiss me.

Jacob POV

We went in the front of the Garden Palace. Then the valuate opened our doors. Edward put my hand in his. We walked to a dark area. I asked Edward where we are going. But he didn't

say anything. When we got to the doors. He covered my eyes and whispered I hope you like it my love. I heard the doors opening. So we walked in then he took his cool hands off my

eyes. I couldn't believe it was dark but I knew people could see us because I have wolf vision. There was a stars cover on the roof and flower petals on the floor leading to a swing that I

knew was our' went to my ear and said so do you love me more than anything in the world. I turned around and started to kiss him hard. Even if people were staring who cares. Then

when I stopped I went to his ear and whispered I'll show you how much I love you tonight. His eyes opened then he did my favorite grin.

Edward POV

When we went in I knew Jacob would love it. I'm glad my family understands everything. I'm so lucky. When he whispered in my ear "I'll show you tonight". I was shocked my Jacob is

getting dirtier by the minitute.I had got him his favorite flowers jasmines. We walked and the lights turned on it were dim though. We sat down I saw Jacob and I think he was scared

seeing all of these vampires staring at him. Even if he is an alpha at least suppose to be. I held him in my arms. He was happy because his face was shining. I never want him to ever be

scared. I will always be there to protect him no matter what. I would risk my life for him.

Jacob POV

When we were sitting I was scared seeing all those vampires. Since I was just one wolf I couldn't fight them all. But when Edward held me it was like he knew, I just smiled at him. I 'm so

lucky I found him. Everyone was staring at us for a little bit then they got up and started talking to each other. Then I saw the werewolves walk in I knew they came to support Edward

and me. Edward smiled at them. They went to a table that was reserved for them it was in the asked us "what do you do there's a lot of vampires here". Sam said "don't worry I don't

think we need to worry about them right Edward." Edward mind talked and said something to all the vampires but I didn't get it. All I cared about was in Edward's arms.

Edward POV

When the werewolves walked in I knew the vampires would have a dirty look. All of us (Cullen's) told them don't worry none of them mean harm there just for us. So be nice. It's Jacob's

family. Then they all said fine whatever. We went to eat well actually werewolf's had the cake. Jacob had one slice too. But he didn't eat as messy as he usually does. I kind of got it used

to it though. After they were done it was the big moment. I went off the stage and sat on a piano then I played the river flows in you. He came down and came near me. I heard everyone

else look at us. After I was done the light got on us and I pulled Jacob to me. I put him on the bench. I told him the song is our wedding song. He just smiled. I got on my knee. Everyone

knew what was gonna happen. They stood up and all of them smiled. Jacob's eyes were connecting to mine. I said "Jacob Black I love you more than anything in the universe. If I have to

die I will to protect you from harm. I also know you would do the same. You would be all I could dream about if I could. I love you with all my heart. I love spending eternity with you only.

Whenever I look at you all my fears, sadness, stress and anger are all gone. If I had a wish I would want to grab you all the time and kiss you whenever I feel like and wherever. So I'm

trying to say will you spend eternity with me. Will you marry me?

Jacob POV

That was amassing no one was fighting and it was because of us. We cut the cake oh my gosh that was the best cake ever. I wonder where they ordered it from got up while I was laying

on him. But I thought I did something wrong. But I saw him go to the piano. Wow that was music to my ear I felt like dancing. I got up and walked near him. He kept playing it. I wish we

could do a slow dance together to the song. Then all of a sudden it stopped. I opened my eyes and he was staring in them. He grabbed my waist and put me next to him. He whispered

that's our wedding song. I smiled at him than he did the thing I couldn't even imagine I figured since were guys it would look weird to do this. But to him and his family I guess not. I

started to cry a little but not to show it because than the other wolfs would start laughing. When he said will you spend eternity with me. Will you marry me? I didn't know what to say of

course I wasn't going to say no. But I was just in awe. But I snapped out of it and said yes you've always been only mine and now you're going to be mine for eternity. He grabbed me and

put the ring on my finger. We started to kiss and everyone started to clap it felt like no one was there but him and me.

Edward POV

I was so happy when he said yes. I was worried before. When he said your mine for eternity. I did my famous grin. He knew I thinking the same about him. We then kissed like there was

no tomorrow. I could feel he didn't want to stop. But when I sort of pushed him I gave him the look like people are watching. He said "Fine". Then after the reception we went in the we

were in it he wasn't acting like the Jacob I knew. Usually he would jump on me and kiss me forever and maybe try to take my shirt off. But he was only looking through the window. I tried

to pull him to me but he wouldn't, move. I tried to to talk to him but nothing came. I didn't get it what did I do. I was trying to rewind everything that happened but I couldn't think. It made

me hurt thinking maybe he wasn't ready maybe I had pushed too much or he didn't like what I did and trying to only be nice to me to make feel good.

Jacob POV

I was so happy that he had asked. I loved him more than anything in the world. I was kissing him. I wanted to kiss just for a little more time. But then he pushed me off which felt like he

was ashamed to be with me and kissing in front of his family. But I thought they all knew about this were they against it. It really did hurt me but I couldn't show it. So then we went in the

limousine. I didn't want to look at so I just stared at the window. Even when he tried to touch me. I just wanted to glare or bite him. But that would just be too mean. Even when he tried

to talk I wouldn't talk. He had no idea how it felt to be pushed by the one you love.

Edward POV

When we got in the house I tried to figure out what was wrong. But I saw Jacob run upstairs. That was it I had to know what happened between us. SoI ran in vampire speed I knew I

would be able to stop him. But I was too late he closed the door. It sort of hurt that he would do this to me. I guess he needed some privacy but for why I have no idea. It probably was a

bad idea to do the reception he didn't like big parties anyway. But I just wanted it to be special for him. I wanted my family to know we were together and his too. I went to the door and

knocked but he locked it. I said "Jacob what's wrong please tell me. If I hurt you some way please tell me how." I couldn't take this pain so I went downstairs. I knew I hadn't eaten for a

couple of days since I was planning all of this. So I decided to write a note to him saying

"I have to go hunting for a couple days. I'd not been eating for a while. But I promise I will be back. I'll let you have some time for yourself. Love always your husband "I wanted him to be

here so I could kiss him before I left but I knew that wouldn't happen. So I just flew through the door.

Jacob POV

I when to the bed room and I knew he try to stop me. So I got in and just started to cry. I locked the door. I wish he could have figured out what he did but he couldn't. When he said

"what's wrong please tell me. If I hurt you some way please tell." I wanted to open the door and tell him. But for some reason my wolf wouldn't let me. So I just sat there crying. After a

while I heard the door closed. So I got up and walked downstairs I had to tell him. So I started calling his name "Edward,Edward Where are you?, Edward". I went in the kitchen and saw

a note. Why didn't he eat? Well I did see his eyes getting red. But only after a couple days. I would die not seeing him for a couple days if it was one day. I would say ok. But more than

that. I decided I didn't want to stay here all by myself so I drove to the other house. They knew I was there so Rosalie opened the door "Hey Jacob where's Edward?" I said "He went

hunting he will be out for a couple of days." She said "oh you're probably lonely then right." I said " yay is Carslie here". She said "No he's working". Then I said "Is Alice here then." She

said "Yay she's in the living room." I said "thanks". I went to the living room Alice was in Jasper's arms. I asked Alice "Do you think I can borrow you for a second". She said "sure". She got

off Jasper. Then she came to me. She could sense it. She took me to the kitchen. She said "Sit, I know there's something wrong? Edward sends it to me (through mind)." I said Oh well

there is." You're the only one I can tell it too. Remember when he proposed to me. Then we started to kiss each other". Alice said "Yay what about it." I said well he pushed me off after a

while. It sort of hurt. It felt like he didn't want me like he humiliated to be with me." Alice said "That's it, Look Jacob you know Edward would never mean that. He wouldn't have stopped if

the people were watching. He's not embarrassed because of you. Everyone knows about you guys even Bella now. I have a feeling if you didn't lock yourself in the room. He would have

showed you how much he wouldn't want to stop. You get it right?" I said "Yay so he's ok with me kissing him." She said "Yay he may be shy sometimes especially if it's too many people. So

relax there's nothing to worry about. Alright". I said "Yay your right, I just wish I could have told him before he left. Thanks Alice. I'm glad I can tell you everything." She said "Don't worry

I'll tell him. He might come even sooner than expected so it might be a surprise." So I said "Do you think I can stay here until he comes back." She said "Why are you asking. You can stay

here whenever you want. Your part of the family now. You can stay in Edward's room. He didn't really clean it though so excuse the mess." I said "Don't worry; I'm use to a mess since I am

a werewolf."Then we went to the went back to where she was sitting. I went to sit next Emmet and Rosalie. We were watching some type of love story but I wasn't paying attention. I

only thought about Edward wondering what he was doing and when he was coming.

Edward POV

After I left I went to the mountains in that would give some time for Jacob. I went there and found a bear. I fought going around it making it dizzy then he fell. He was trying to get up.

Then I started to take his blood. I wiped my mouth. My eyes became red then it turned back to golden eyes. I kept thinking about Jacob what had happened? I hoped he was ok. I thought

about everything we did so far. Kissing, making out, hugging and my favorite when he would flash that beautiful smile at me. God I wish he was here. I really wanted to touch him. I hope

he isn't staying in the house by himself. I really wondered what he was up too. I really missed him. I wish we went hunting together. I just wish he knew how much I loved him. He's

everything to me.

After a couple days

Alice sent me a message saying "Edward I know why Jacob's mad. I asked why? She said "remember at the reception when you pushed him. He felt like you were embarrassed to be with

him in front of people." But he should know I never am. I want everyone to know he's mine and only mine. I know he feels the same with me." She said "Edward sometimes you don't get

the other person's feelings. He's really sensitive you should know that. He doesn't want you to leave him. You had to realize you loved him after a couple years. I think he waited enough

for you. He doesn't want to be hurt again."I told her I wished before I left he would have told me all this. I really wanted to kiss him before I left or take him with me. It would have been

fun to hunt with him." Alice said yay I bet it is. So you really should think about coming home soon. I think I know love but not with Jasper but from what I can tell in movies. They leave

after a while just like what you did to Bella." I said "No I won't let him go. He "s the best thing that happened to me. You guys have to stop him. I'm coming now. I'll be there in two days."

She said "Don't worry he has to get passed all of us first." I said "thanks sis see ya."

Jacob POV

After a while I was tired. So I told them all good night. I went to Edward's room. Wow it was messy when will he learn to clean but I didn't care. It smelled like him. It felt like he was really

here. I went in the bed. I saw on the table next to the bed. A picture of me. He taped on the table "My Jacob" in black letters. Wow I've never seen this. He really did love me. I bet he

would lay here and probably kiss it thinking about me. So I went to sleep just thinking about him.

Edward POV

I was running as fast as I could but apparently I didn't drink that much as I needed and there was nothing on the road so what I had was fine for now. I knew I'll go in the woods and get

some later. First I needed to get to my lover. It was hard because there were some campers on the way and other people. I usually could have come in the night but this was just crazy. I

didn't want him to leave me if he did. I would go to the volture and make them kill me. But I know Aro whould make a bet of he get Jacob to stay with me but I have to work for him

because of my powers. But I definitely would never do it. He was one of the leaders of the vampire clan but if he knew about this he would really kill me. Thank Goodness he had no idea.

Hello a werewolf and Vampire impossible.

_When Edward got home_ Jacob POV

When Edward got home I guess Alice must have told him where I was. In the morning I woke up and saw Edward just staring at me. I told him when you came. He said last night while

you were asleep. My covers weren't on me. My boxers were only on me. I knew he liked it. He came on the bed and kissed my forehead. He said "I know why you were mad at me love. I'm

really sorry. I promise I'll let you kiss whenever you want to."I told him so Alice told you everything." He said Yay she even told me that when I left you came downstairs looking for me to

tell me what happened. You know when you closed the door like that, it really hurt." I said "I 'm sorry Edward. I didn't know it would really hurt you so much. When you tried to pull me to

you in the limousine you have no idea how much I wanted to go to you." Then he said "well before I was about there was something I wanted to do as my wedding gift for you." I said

"What". He put me in his arms and flew to our house. He put me on our bed. I asked him what's going on."He said this is what I wanted to as a gift to you just for the heck of it and it's

been to long since I've your body." I said "Edward come and get it than, if you catch me. I'll give you what you want." He grinned. He put the music I loved "Birthday Sex".His eyes very

really black it was lust. I knew exactly what he wanted. He wasn't going to wait even for a second. He kind of scared me with the eyes looking at me. I tried to get out. But he went in front

of the door and said in a sexy voice "You're never getting away from me, than he whispered your all mine everywhere. Then he put his hand down my chest. If a man ever looks at you.

They'll wish they never looked. In one second they won't ever be able to look again."I knew I had to follow him. He pulled me on the bed. In one second he took his shirt, pants, and

boxers off. He jumped on me. Then we started kissing each other like crazy. I told him wait I need to breath for a second. He had already taken my shirt off. He was still kissing my neck

and on my collarbone. He whispered this is to make up for what I did." I said "well you really know my soft spot." He just looked at me and grinned. Then we just kissed.

Edward POV

I saw him sleeping. He looked so comfortable. I wanted to just pounce on him and kiss him forever. Well than again I can kiss him for eternity. I really needed to show him how sorry I

really was. I thought about what he really would love. Alice heard me "She told me to come out." I went to her." She said so when did sex last time did he like it." I said Yay I knew what

she meant." But I said I don't have the music. I don't know how I am goanna do it." She said don't worry were one step ahead of you. Don't go to the house." After five minutes Emmet

and Jasper came they said it's ready but push the button. Then put the remote down. It will take of itself." I couldn't believe them. I waited for him to get up. He looked beautiful when he

slept. Eventually he did. I took him in my arms. I just kissed his forehead. I told him everything. Alice gave my signal. I grabbed him my arms and ran to the bedroom. I pushed him in the

bed room. My eyes became black it was all because of his body. It was so slim. His butt so small curved. I needed him in my mouth. He think with my eyes he was a little scared but he

should know I'm a vampire and this is what we do when were about to have intimacy's saw him walk to the door. I flew to it and told him. You're not going anywhere. Your only mine now.

I decided to be sexual to him. I knew he would fall for it. I whispered no one can look at you because your mine and only mine. I played with his ear a little. He moaned. Then I pushed him

on the bed. I thought I'd give it to him easy but next time he would get it hard. While we were making love to each other. He whispered in my ear "You know my soft spot. I just grinned

because I knew everything about my Jacob.

Jacob POV

It was awesome he was kissing me everywhere. He kissed my chest. He started taking off my pants. It felt kind of uncomfortable but then again he is my lover. I started to kiss his lips,

than I went to his ear and played with it a little. I bit a little. He started to moan my name. Then I went to his neck. His smell was amazing. But for some reason I didn't want to attack him.

I think it was because was you have an imprintee. You don't want to hurt them. You want to give them happiness. I went down to his nipples and teased them. It was one of his soft

spots. I would have to remember that. I layed on his stomach for a little bit. Then I started tacking of his pants. I started rubbing his erection a little bit slowly, than faster. He kept saying

"Jacob". Then I decided to try it. I asked him are you ready for it? He didn't say anything but he just moved his legs more apart which meant he was. I slowly put one finger in waiting for

his body to get used to me. When it finally did. I started pushing it in and out. He cried "Faster Jacob Faster". Then I put two in. He was panting like crazy. I got kind of tired so I decided to

stop. He took me and put me on his chest.

Edward POV

I wasn't expecting it at all but he was doing it to me. He put his fingers in me first slow then faster and faster. I loved it first even if he said he wasn't an expert. He knew how to act like

one. It was amazing. After a while I couldn't take it became too much. He stopped and man were we both really sweaty. H was laying on me but I thought you know he gave it to me now

it's my turn. I kissed his lips hard. I kissed like slow dots on his neck. It made him shiver. I decided to make fire. So I started to rub his chest than I went faster. It was like fire. He kept

screaming my name than he started bucking his hips on me. I went down. I slowly put one finger in waiting for his body to get used to me. When it finally did. I started pushing it in and

out. He cried "Faster Edward Faster". Then I put two in. I did as he wished. After a while we quit. We were done. He ended up falling asleep so I just watched him. He slept for two hours.

While he was sleeping I went to take shower. When I was out he was already up. He sat in the bed just staring at me. He said "What do have slobber on me or what."I said "No love it's

just you have no idea how beautiful you look when you sleep. You dream about the most amazing things. It's like you always want me. I'm in everything you do. I can see it in your

dreams, eyes, and wherever you turn. I'm happy that you love me that much. Even if were supports be enemies we don't think that way." He was just blushing especially about the

dream." He said "In his mind I wonder what he saw in my dream". I said "You were scared about "Jason" (with the hokey mask) trying to get you. But I was there to protect you. Once he

was gone your eyes were glad that I was there. You ran to me and hugged me." Then I went to him I kissed a little. Then we decided to go downstairs.

Jacob POV

After we were done. I fell on his chest. It felt good but it was extreme. I was way too tired so I fell asleep, after a while I woke up. I saw Edward changed just staring at me like usual. I

asked "Is there something on my face". He said "No love it's just you have no idea how beautiful you look when you sleep. You dream about the most amazing things. It's like you always

want me. I'm in everything you do. I can see it in your dreams, eyes, and wherever you turn. I'm happy that you love me that much. Even if were supostu be enemies we don't think that

way."It felt kind of good hearing that from him so I kissed him a little than we decided to go downstairs.

Edward POV

When we went downstairs I thought he must be I heard his stomach growl. I made him a pb and J, After that we went to the living room. We went to a couch then saw a letter. It said

"Edward and Jacob my best friends". We both stared at each other. Who was it from? We both looked at the hand writing. We knew it was her, my reminded me of all of those moments

with her going to see movies, watching love flicks, going to the beach. I was watching her sleep. Sometimes she would wake up and we would make love. I had loved her so much than.

But then she introteduced me to Jacob. I couldn't even see anymore she wasn't part of me. She was invisible. She was too shallow to understand that. So I had to keep it up and give her

love. But I had known I can't keep lying to her, and Jacob will start getting angry about her near me. That was when we broke up. I told Jacob "she still thinks of us has her friends at

least."He just smiled at me. So he told me to open it. I started ripping it open. In it was a paper, I unfolded it said

_Dear Edward and Jacob,_

_I was heartbroken when you both left me. But now I've realized it was the best thing that happened for me. So I guess I'm trying to tell you Thank You. Now I'm married to Mike Newton from high _

_school. You guys probably remember him, he always was trying to flirt with me and Edward would show him I was his. Then he would get jealous. Then Jacob would be ok with it but would still hate _

_him for trying to get to his Bells. I'll always be your Bella (Edward) and Bells (Jacob).I remember when we would share secrets to each other when we were young. My dad always thought you would _

_be mine in the future. You would try to protect me from Edward. But I wouldn't let you. Edward and I would make love when you would come to my room Edward. Your golden eyes would make me _

_fall over heels. I'll never forget those wonderful moments we spent with each other it feels like it was just yesterday. I want you both to know I'm moving. I'm also pregnant and the baby's a _

_human not werewolf or vampire. Usually I'll get mixed up with either of them. So don't worry you both can come and run to D.C. I still miss you both. I hope everyone's fine. Say hi to the family._

_Love always,_

_Bella or Bells_

We were laughing, crying and I said "Wow if we had known Bella was going to be ok with it. Then I guess we could have told her earlier. "We could have not it behind her back. She would

have been happier. We should visit her sometimes though. She still is our friend." He said "I really miss her now. I remember you first started dating I told her to stay away from him. But

she wouldn't listen. She had no idea what we really were then. At least she's happy with someone and it's human. So we don't have to kill anyone." Yay let's invite her over sometimes,

and for the wedding too. He said "What there really is going to be a wedding. I thought you were just playing." I never play "I want everyone to know that you're not for sale. He kind of

smiled at that. I said "you know let's give this letter to our family so they can know how Bella is."He said ok. So I went in vampire speed and held him.

Jacob POV

We both looked at each other. "couldn't believe Bella she thought of us as friends still. Even if she was my ex best friend. I won't forget the moments we shared like playing in the beach,

and then she would tell me all of the boys she liked. She wanted some tips from me. So I would give her some. Even though I didn't know if it helped. But when heard about Edward I

didn't want her to know that are really are some things that may not seem real but are really there. I did 'nt want her to know werewolves and vampires existed. But she let him take her.

But when I had to meet him I realized he was the one for me. Then we did all this stuff we regret know what we did behind her back. He said we should invite her over. Maybe go there

too." Then he said let's invite them to the wedding." What there's really a wedding I thought you were joking?" He said why would I ever I want the world to know you're not for sale." I

loved it when he said I was his property. Thanks to her I did my imprint and we fell for each other. I told him "You we are lucky we found someone who we could trust to keep our secret a

secret. She would never tell a soul even Mike. Even though I still don't like him. Even if she was tortured she wouldn't say anything. He said "Let's give this letter to our family." So I agreed

and he picked me up we went to the house.

Edward POV

We went in the house everyone was in the bedrooms talking, or some other stuff. Then Alice ran downstairs. She wanted the letter so she snatched it from me. The others came down too.

Alice read the letter out load. So everyone could hear. In the end they were all happy knowing she was doing fine. We knew that they were missing her too. She was different to all of us

including Jacob. She showed us a different perspective. I told them "We need to invite them some times. We should invite them for the wedding. She at least kept the secret hidden from

everyone including Mike." Jasper said "Yay she did and now I feel bad that I didn't try to know her that much." Emmet said "I miss my hugging pal. She was good at baseball." Alice said I

miss my shopping buddy, she would never wear reveling clothes." Then Jacob said "Yay I remember when she told me that she hanging out with you guys all the time. She's is daring to go

to vampires and werewolf's as friends. When we told her what we were she didn't care."We thought we would change the subject so we started to talk about the base ball game." Jacob

looked me in the eyes and said "Edward when was the last time you ate because your eyes are red." Then everyone turned to me and looked. Rosalie said Yay you really haven't ate.

Even if you ate a bear. It didn't help you." So I asked Jacob let's go and get some food." "He said fine but you're buying." The others just laughed. He grabbed we went to the woods. He

morphed then we went. We started to do a race.

Jacob POV

When we got in the house. Alice ran downstairs she knew what we had. We talked about her and how she kept our secret. She would always be our friend. Then after a while we

changed the subject to baseball. Then I noticed Edward's eyes would be red than become black sometimes. I told him "We need to get you food. I said "fine but you're buying." The others

just laughed. He grabbed we went to the woods. He morphed then we went. We started to do a race. We got there the same time. We looked for some food I found a panther. So we

both knew what to do. I went to it and it growled at me. Then I went to go jump on it. He came towards me then Edward pushed him and bit his neck sucking its blood. He tried to move

but it was too late he was dying. I went to look for something smaller for him too. He would need all his strength. I got a deer. I put it next to the panther. After he was done with panther.

HE looked at me. He kind of smiled. I knew he was saying thank you. I did a smile bark he knew what I meant. I said you're welcome. He started drinking the blood. Then I morphed back

but I was naked. He didn't really care. But he knew I did. His eyes became golden again. He said "Wait here I'll go get your clothes. He took off his shirt and gave too me. I said thanks. I

wrapped it around me. It covered me a little. He had left. I loved him more than anything in the world. I had fallen asleep. I was just exhausted from everything today a surprise, Bells

note, then this.

Edward POV

I ran though the woods. I knew his clothes were next to the house. After a while I saw Emmet "Are you looking for this." I just smiled he's too good. I ran to him and said Man you always

know what I want and when I need it." He said" I know take it before it's too late."I told him thanks again. Then I ran back to Jacob. It was already dark by the time I got there. He was

shivering with only my shirt on. I felt so bad if only I had come earlier. So I picked him up. There was a cave near us. So I took him in there. I made fire to warm him up. He curled

underneath me. So I decided to put his shirt on and his pants. I let him sleep on the floor. His head was in my lap. I put my shirt on him so he could be warmer. It became daytime. I

decided to go outside for a while. When I was leaving he said "Edward". I went to him and noticed he was just dreaming. I went to get some fresh air.

Jacob POV

In the morning I looked we were in a cave. There was a fire before. I had my clothes on. I had Edward's shirt too. Edward where was he? When did he come? I went to search for him. He

was just staring at a pond. I went to him. I put my hands around his waist. He grabbed my face and just kissed me. He said "Let's go home, I'm tired of staying here." He grabbed me and

ran. After five minutes we were home. I told you I don't have that much clothes. I only have since I rip a lot of them because of morphing. Edward said "Let's go shopping." We went to the

mall. I said let's split up." There's something I want to get but you can't know about it." He said fine" I'll meet you at the food court." I said "ok". He said I love you." We kissed and went

our ways. I went to the Armani Exchange to get him nice cologne. When I was finished I went to get some other stuff. After I was finished. I went to the food court. But I didn't see

Edward. I thought he must not be done. So I got some food and sat down and started to eat. But then I heard his voice. I looked around then I found him. He was flirting with some girls.

But I thought he liked me. They would flirt with him and he was doing it to them. What a scumbag. I can't believe I came to shop just for him but he just wanted time for himself. So then I

thought you know what I'm tired of getting my heart broken. It's time to get even. I saw a couple of girls in the shop Claire's. I went over to them and said "Hello ladies you look nice. So

any of you taken." They all said no". Then I knew this would work. I swept my hand through my black soft hair. I put my chest out. I showed them my muscles. I knew they would be all

over me. Some other girls in the store came to me. It was nice. I thought maybe we should go to the food court. We went there and I sat down. Some of the girls got me some food. Then

some would feed me which was awesome. I looked over at Edward. His eyes were red. The girls he was talking to left him and came to me. I had all the girls in the mall. I just grinned at

him. He looked at me for a while. Then he left. But I had the keys on me. Oh I forgot he had his vampire speed.

Edward POV

These girls just came to me. I didn't try to get them. I told them I was taken but they didn't care. I could feel Jacob was watching but he wouldn't show it. Then I saw him leave. What did I

just do? I told the girls to leave me but they wouldn't. One girl kept talking about how she wanted to do stuff to me that I'd never want to use her especially since she wasn't even a while

I saw Jacob with all these girls. I knew what he was doing. But these girls were doing too much I couldn't take it. I was so angry my eyes got red. He looked at me but he just grinned. If I

didn't have patience than would have just grabbed him and killed all of those girls. So I knew who to talk to. So I left to home. I had to see Alice. When I got home which was in a couple

minutes. She was just reading so I asked Alice "Can I talk to you?" She said "Yeah, I know he's good. I said why he would do it. She said wow how can you not figure this out. You know

what your diagnosis is jealousy. He wanted you to get it. Since you were with those girls. How many times do I have to tell you he's sensitive?"I said Right I forgot about that so I

shouldn't get mad at him." She said "No it's not his fault. It's yours." I said" Oh man now I feel bad. My eyes were red at him. "

Jacob POV

I decided that was enough. So I told the girls my girl is waiting for me. Some of them started crying. I went to the Porsche. While I was driving I am good. But something told me maybe I

went too far. Well I'll just have to see. I went in the house and went in the living room. He wasn't here. Something had to be going on. I went to the kitchen but I didn't see him. Maybe I

did go to far. I went to the bedroom. He wasn't there. It became evening so I went to eat something. I then went to sleep. In the morning Edward was right in my face. I screamed than

he just laughed. I didn't get it. I asked "why are you happy shouldn't you try to kill me." He said "Yay but I learned what you were doing and what I did to trigger it." I said "really you

know why I did it who told you let me guess Alice.?" He said "You're too smart my love." Then he kissed me. He then said "I know you would never try to leave my and if you try I know you

won't be able to live without me."I said "Really do I really look that desperate for you. " He said well I know I can't I'll show you try to get me." He went in vampire speed. I ran to try to

get him but he was fast. I had to try to sense him. He left the house. I ran to the other house. But he wasn't even there. So he's probable in the woods. So I ran in the woods. But why

couldn't I sense him. I kept running but there was the line I didn't know if he ran in there. I wasn't sure if I should go through it. Wait I can go since I am a werewolf. I went over it. I knew

the other wolfs could smell me. I ran to my house. But he wasn't there. Wow what happened where was my dad at he's always here. I went outside then I saw Embry and Seth. They

were just staring at me. They said "So Mrs. Cullen are you still a werewolf." I jumped on both of them. I told them "Don't even start with it I know what you're gonna say. Have you guys

seen Edward?"Embry said "OH do you already miss Mr. Cullen?" I told him "oh yay how did you know that. "Seth said "you ever since you left you never come here anymore." I thought

about it he was right. I said you know what let me find Edward then I'll be back. But where is my dad at." Seth just kind of blushed. Embry just grinned. I said what did something bad

happen. Embry said No a good thing happened. Apparently when you left he was lonely. So he went in town and bumped in to a lady." That was all I needed to know. I told them "Are you

sereous.I'm happy for him He won't be lonely." They said Yay by the way we know where Edward's at. But you have to find were not telling. I said hey that's not cool tell me. They said "no

and it's nice seeing you again Jacob. Then they ran away."Now really where is he. I thought where he would be. Then I thought he might be in his favorite spot. So I ran to the mountains.

I couldn't believe it he's too much. His shirt was on the ground. So I started to follow. I took my shirt off to. I kept walking I saw his belt. So I took mine. He was shining in the sun. So I

went behind him. He knew I was there. He pulled me and I landed on his lap. He turned me over. He said "Wow you're slow. Is it really that hard?" I said "You have no idea." Then we just

kissed.

Edward POV

I ran to the mountains I knew this should be easy for him. But he didn't come so I thought I'll give him a hint. I took off my shirt and put it on the ground. Then I took my belt off and put it

on the ground. I knew that would be good enough. So I waited for him. After a while he came. I knew he was there. So I pulled him. I told him "Your slow it's that hard for you?" Then he

said "You have no idea." He is so cute. Then I kiss him on his lip and everything went blank, but all I know is that it was amazing and I am craving for more. After our post love making, we

stay there in each other embrace until night fall.

Jacob POV

When it became night we decided to go to back to our house. We went to the Cullen house and hanged out with the rest of the family. They were asking where we were. We just said

"We went around." But they knew what we did.

What happens next hmm..


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Jacob POV

When we were in the house we played the wii. Esme made me some food that was delicious like always. Edward followed me to the kitchen he watched me eat which was kind of

annoying but I really didn't care, at least I have company. I was to busy munching my food when I realized Edward wasn't there. I was almost done eating then I decided to look in the

living room but he wasn't there. When I went upstairs I noticed he wasn't there either. Now this is getting a little freaky where would he go? My heart just felt like it stopped beating then.

Alice popped out and said "If your looking for Edward he left?". But why would he do that. Did I do something? She knew what I was thinking and said " Don't worry he's coming back."I

was relieved so I walked over to the couch and closed the doors. I started to watch some TV. After a while I decided to go outside and take a run. So I left without no one knowing.

Edward POV

I watched him eat. It was beautiful just watching his mouth go up and down. I really wanted to show him how much he was worth that I would die for him. Alice reminded me that in a

week was Valentine's day. Wow I didn't realize it went so fast. I guess that's what happens when you don't care about anything. So when he was concentrating on the food. I just left to

go to the nearest store to place an order for a wallet strait from Italy. The store was only in Seattle it would take about five hours to drive there. But he was worth every penny.

After those five hours

Edward POV

I was almost home. I couldn't wait to cuddle my Jacob. I really missed him even if it was for a couple hours. I wondered how I can stay away from him when I decide to get job. I've been

thinking about it for a while even before we met. It would only be up to twelve. But I don't know if I can do it. Carslie encouraged me to do it. He said "I need to get out and get some

fresh air."I agreed to it until I met my love. Alice then sent me a message saying " Jacob was missing." I had a feeling it was because of my departing.

Jacob POV

When I left, I felt so free that I just wanted to run forever. I loved smelling the pine trees and the ground it was nice to finally be out for a while. I really missed Edward. I wondered where

he went? It 's been a while since I've got a run. I've been so busy with Edward that I just can't think of me anymore. He's all I dream about and think about. When ever he's gone for just

one second. I start to cry and hope he will come back. I don't know what I would do with out him. I didn't notice the sound coming. When all of a sudden I heard a voice " Jacob". Who was

it? They came out of the bushes. How could I be stupid. I heard the root of the tree snap. It was Bella. She fell down ( what a surprise!). I went to one of the trees and phased back to a

human. I put on my jeans and went over to Bella. I asked " What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with Newton?" She said " Yay I just wanted to see you and Edward by the way

where is my ex at?" The way she said that sounded like she was in a way angry at me. Which of course I understand. I would be mad too if she had actually married my imprint. But thank

goodness that didn't happen. I told her let's go back to my house. She asked " Where back to La Push?". I said " No Bells the Cullen's house duh!" . I held her in my arms and walked back

to the house.

Edward POV

When I got home I went strait to Alice and asked " Do you see any visions of Jacob." She said " No Sorry". I was getting worried maybe I should have told him where I was before. I just

kept on pacing thinking where would he be then I heard the front door open. There he was but then I saw someone I never thought I would see. I said " Oh Jacob where did you go. You

almost gave me a heart attack." I just squeezed him and kissed him. But then I straitened up and said " well hello Bella. How are you and Mike doing?". She just said "were good as you

can see I'm pregnant?" I just smiled and said well congratulations! She said Thank You Where is Alice?". I knew she was going to ask that. They were like best friends. When I was about

to call Alice, she was already there. Alice said " Oh Bella congrats how many months are you?. Bella said "About six months hey let's go to your room and talk. I need help with colors for

the baby." Alice said " Let's go." She took her upstairs and turned back at me and winked. She knows me to well. I went to the living room and saw Jacob just watching TV.

Jacob POV

I was walking with Bella then when we got near the house I could smell him. It felt like when you smell fresh baked cookies. I just wanted to jump on him. When we got in he came to me

and said " Oh Jacob, where did you go. You almost gave me a heart attack." Yay like that would happen! He went to talk to Bella. I was bored so went to the living room and just watched

some T.V. After a while he came near me and said " So Jacob are you going to explain what happened." I just said " Well I don't know how would you feel if your lover just left and didn't

say where he was going to or even bye." I looked at him mad but his eyes had sadness. He said " Look I'm sorry a important issue came up so I just had to go."I just said " yay what kind

of issue?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He started to struggle at words. " I just I had to go to the hospital Carslie needed me." Then he had to do my favorite grin. I just said " Well you

really know that grin of yours always gets you out of trouble and just turns me on." He said " well that I knew, why do you think I did it? I knew you would fall for it and forgive me but I

didn't know about the turn on part." He then said " You know I think we should fix that turn on part." His eyes became black with lust. Oh great here we go again.

Edward POV

When I saw Jacob I had to grab him. But he just sort of moved. . After a while I went near him and said " So Jacob are you going to explain what happened." Jacob just said " Well I don't

know how would you feel if your lover just left and didn't say where he was going to or even bye." Jacob looked at me mad. I said " Look I'm sorry a important issue came up so I just had

to go."Jacob just said " yay what kind of issue?" ?He raised his eyebrow at me. I started to struggle at words. " I just I had to go to the hospital Carslie needed me." Then I had to do my

favorite grin to get him to fall for it. He just said " Well you really know that grin of yours always gets you out of trouble and just turns me on."I said " well that I knew, why do you think I

did it? I knew you would fall for it and forgive me but I didn't know about the turn on part."I then said " You know I think we should fix that turn on part." I grabbed him and threw him on

the couch. I started to kiss him like crazy then I grabbed his butt cheeks and squeezed them. He just moaned " Edward awe". I took off his shirt and started to kiss his neck. He moved his

neck to give me more room. I went down and kissed his chest then I started to suck on his nipples. He kept moaning " OH Edward." I decided to go south. I took his pants off in one flash.

I got my knees and started to suck his cock. He just kept moaning "OH Baby keep cumming."He then looked at me and said" I'm ready." I laid him down and put the lube on my finger and

slowly went in. I told him " Try to relax love." In the beginning he couldn't but after a while he did. I went slowly but after a while he said " Go harder Edward Faster." I went as fast as I

could I put two in. I thought I might just try it. I put in the third one in. He started getting sweaty. So I stopped then he looked at me and said " Now my turn." I just said " Not right not

maybe later you look tired."

Jacob POV

He grabbed me and started to take my clothes off and we made love. But when I said " Round two". He said " Not right now maybe later you look tired". I tried to argue but figured he was

right. He took me upstairs and laid me on bed. He said " go to bed my love. I'll be here I promise." He then kissed me softly and before I knew it I was already sleeping. I woke up and he

was there just like he promised. He said " Good Morning you know you have some interesting dreams." I said " What now you saw my dreams. I'll give you a quiz what did I dream about."

He said " Well you dreamed of us in a meadow just laying there then we were making out. After a while you started thinking about wolves and you became your wolf. Then you got scared

and a bigger wolf came and bit you then you kept screaming my name. I came but I was too late. Then you woke up oh and by the way in the meadow you weren't naked. I can't believe

you dreamed about me like that."I just looked at him and said " Sorry I couldn't stop it."But he did look good. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I saw Bella and Alice just talking and

looking at baby magazines. I turned around and he was there just watching with a grin on his face. He said " Did I scare you. You jumped." I said " No You wish." He came behind me and

put his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck. He then turned me around and said " Love I have to go hunting it's been a while." So I need to go now don't worry Alice is going

to be here." I said " Yay I saw it in your eyes. But when are you coming back." He said " I'm coming tomorrow night I love you and try to not to run off or in trouble."I said fine." He kissed

me one last time then ran. I just went o Bella and Alice and helped them look at clothes for the baby.

Edward POV

When I said bye I ran as fast as I could to the mountains in Canada. I had my favorite a grizzly bear. After I was done. I sat in a cave and watched the sunset. I only thought about Jacob.

I really missed him. I wish I could have held him. After a while I thought about his dreams he had. First he had us naked or I mean me that guy has sick thoughts. But the most worried

dream was the wolves. Why would they attack him. He was there brother. But then again Jacob hasn't been there since he lived with us. Maybe he really should go and visit them once in

a while. I just have a problem and want to claim him but I already have. I'm his imprint so why am I so jealous of nothing. I decided I should get home but first I need to get to Seattle and

get the wallet made in Italy.

Jacob POV

I was getting bored of all this baby stuff. So I went to the kitchen and made a turkey sandwich. Bella stood up and said " Well I better get ready Mike is waiting for me. He wants to take

me out somewhere. Jake can I talk to you privately." I said yay let's go outside. When we walked outside. She just smiled at me and said " You know Jake you really are lucky to have

someone who loves me. Edward would die for you. I was upset when I first heard about what happened. But I realized I was just a messenger. I forgot to tell Edward and that the baby is

a boy were naming him E.J. ( Edward Jacob)." I said " wow your naming the baby after us you really still love us. I know Edward is all I ever wanted. I never want to see him leave me or

die for me." She said " I know both of you have a strong relationship. I wish both of you the best luck and come visit us especially E.J." I said " Don't worry we love you come when you

want. Come on let me drop you off. I took the Porsche and we left.

Edward POV

When I got home I only saw Alice. Where did he go this time. Alice came over and said " Don't worry he's not in danger. He just went to drop off Bella. He's actually pulling in right now. I

looked through the window. He got out and walked to the front door. But before he could even open it. I grabbed him and kissed him. He said " Edward I missed you so much." We walked

to the kitchen and Esme was making something. He sat in my lap and told about everything he did. He said " Babe Bella is naming her son E.J after us." I couldn't believe it. After he ate.

We went upstairs I laid with him. He said " You know babe your what I need forever I'm yours." He then started falling to sleep. I wanted to ask about going to La Push. But then I don't

want to stress him. I would ask tomorrow " Good Night my Jacob I will always be here for only you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey readers I hope you like it so far if any of you have any ideas that you want me to put please send them to guys I'm sorry about the last chapter I had to fix it a couple times. The characters belong to Stephanie Myer.

When he woke up I wanted to ask about La Push. But he was starting to act cranky."I'm hungry Edward can you get me something to eat. I don't feel like getting out of we just stay here

all day." I told him he needs to walk around a little. But like always he won't listen to me. So I did the thing that he absolutely hated the most I picked him up and in a second he was in the

kitchen. I told him he needs to make his own breakfast. He tried to leave but I wouldn't let him move. But after while we did a staring contest. I thought it was so cute seeing he eyes look

angry although I knew he would fall for me. I told him if he won't listen to me then I would leave. But that always worked I just have to threaten him a little. So then he ate FINALLY After

all he wouldn't want me gone from him after what happened last. I had to promise myself I wouldn't leave him he looked so sad and miserable when I went to Seattle to get his wallet. But

of course when I gave him it for Valentine's day he so thrilled..Afterwards we went to a movie in Seattle. I wanted to take him a movie called "les amants dans le destin pour toujours ou

n'en mettant jamais fin à l'amour". It means lovers in destiny or also called Never Ending we got to the movie theater I told him about the movie and that I heard it was really good. But he

said " it was since it was French. He asked me "why do they show other language movies when we speak English here." I just laughed a little under my breath and told him" it was for

people who are French and who like language movies." He just said" Yay well I want to see something gruesome like "Psych 3". He kept telling me the story but I just said " Well if that's

what you want let's go". But he noticed how disappointed I was. So he said "well you know maybe this time we'll watch your movie but you owe me big time." I heard under his breath "

What did I get myself into with a vampire of all things and I hope none of the guys are going to see me." I just laughed. He wasn't happy to see that. So I closed my mouth and did my

poker face We went into the ticket line we had two people in front of us. I heard in his head that he wanted to have a large box of popcorn, slurrpe, and a cookies and cream candy bar." I

told him why don't you go inside and get the food that you want and I'll buy the tickets." So he left inside I waited a little and asked like a gentleman " I whould like two tickets for "les

amants dans le destin pour toujours ou n'en mettant jamais fin à l'amour". The ticketer was really impressed with my saying of the words. I had read his mind when he saw Jacob and me

in line "I wish I could be with that guy he seems really cute I wonder how it is to sleep with him and …" I was getting pissed my eyes started getting red like fire. I told him "excuse me but

that gentleman with the black hair is with me." I just gave him a quick smile and left. I really hate how all these guys think they can just steal Jacob from me but they don't know what hit

them. I went to go find my fiancée. He had gotten his food and was waiting for me. He had a big bag of popcorn, slurpee, and two airheads. I helped him out and carried his popcorn and

slurpee. He told me after I picked it up " Why do you have to always be a gentleman." I told him " I get it from you." He just glanced at me and started cursing under his breath. What am I

going to do with you Jacob. We got inside and sat all the way in the back. He took the popcorn from me and started chomping away. When the movie was in the middle I looked at Jacob

and noticed he was trying to figure out what the words were. But he also was falling asleep. I bet that was why he hated this movie. When the movie was finished I woke him up and told

him the movie was over. He was really tired. I offered him to let me carry him but he insisted no. He also said " it whould be embarrassing seeing a guy carrying another guy." But I told him

" But isn't that what we are and are going to be. We shouldn't let others tell us what to do. We can do what we want."But since he looked really shy I decided not to take advantage. So

instead we decided to just hold hands. When we were in the car we started talking about the movie. Jacob said " I'm sorry but that was the worst movie ever . I'm begging you please

don't take me to one of those types of movies or I promise were not ever having the thing you want almost every night." I told him " I'm sorry but I won't make you go if you really don't

want to and by the way I'm not the one wanting it every night." He said "What you think.. you know what you re so wrong. I'll bet you that this week it will be you asking for it." I said fine

if that's your prediction then let's have the bet." But he said " Oh and if I win then you can't buy me that ugly sweaters that may look hot on you but not on me." But I told him " ok but if I

win then you have to let me buy everything for the rest of our lives. I'm sorry I mean eternity since we won't be dying." I saw him hesitate but finally he said "ok the bet's on". We got

home and I asked if he was hungry but he said " no". I pulled him to the living room. Alice and Jasper were there. Alice always has to pop the question " Jacob what do you think should we

have blue and red as the colors for the wedding or red and green."Jacob said " It's not Christmas it's summer and we are not getting married in December it's way too cold."I said " Alice

maybe we should wait on this and not make a rush on it."Jasper said " I have a feeling they need to be alone for a little while. Let's go to that Eagle Ridge Mall. I heard American Eagle has

discounts of 50% off on some types of shirts and jeans anyway I need a new pair." That was all Jasper needed to say to convince Alice. They were out of there in a flash. Edward asked

Jacob " Love last night when you were dreaming there was something of wolves. Do you remember anything about it." Jacob was thinking and he said " no and by the way if you didn't

know this which I thought you did. I am a wolf did you just notice." Jacob was getting angry. But Edward said " Jacob calm down I wasn't trying to push this. I was thinking since you have

stayed here after Bella's wedding. You haven't been to La Push maybe you should go for a little while to say hi to your dad at least." Jacob said " Edward just don't talk to me about La

Push. You have no idea of how hard it was to get my dad to even try to accept you but his problem is he thinks the anger between the wolves and vampires are not to change. But I think

it's only because mom died by a vampire. If I could find that fucken vampire I would bite him so hard that he'd wish he didn't even touch her and because of him my dad had to take care of

me mostly because Rachel and Rebecca were in high school then. I was only in 6th grade then." Edward said " You know I'm sorry that happened but that doesn't mean you can't at least

go back to see them just once, even if it's just to say goodbye can't you just do that at least for me please. You may not understand it know but it's something your lucky to have a family

because even if they tell you to leave you will always be there son and brother." Jacob said " You know I don't get you have family here that loves you but you say I need to say Hi to a

family that hates me while your family loves me." Edward said " Jacob you don't get it your heritage is something you should be proud of. I whould do anything to remember my family after

the Spanish influence affecting my family did I get turned. I wish I could have died instead but I didn't. I have to live like this for the rest of my live. My only nourishment is blood and only

animal blood." Jacob said " Oh so your saying you would rather have human blood than why don't you taste me." Edward said " Jacob I can't remember what my favorite ice cream flavor

was and my mom she used to make the best soup with vegetables like carrots, celery, and tomato but I don't even remember that when kids usually will just think of there favorite food

and it feels like they can taste it. But I don't know what mine was." Jacob said " I remember my mom used to make a cookie and cream shake with whip cream and nuts and cherries. I miss

it a lot, look Edward I'm sorry but I don't know if I'm ready for La Push. I only got lucky because Emily was there to calm Sam. But I don't know if I can face them yet. I really wish you could

come with me."Edward said " I know me too but I don't want to be the reason for you to leave your brothers. They might get mad at you because that's something everyone needs to do.

I want you to promise me that you won't blame yourself for the imprint because it's not your fault. I'm glad that I have you. I'v been waiting for to long." Jacob said " I promise because

your all I need and will ever need. Edward I know we had that bet but I think I'm getting a little horny can you help me." Edward just laughed and said " I want to help you but I haven't

gone hunting so I might get rougher and I won't have control either. I told you I would win the bet. Do you remember when I told you to let me buy everything for you. You should go

outside." Jacob said " Fine Edward you win but you have a lot to pay me like the movie now the sex thing. What did you buy me now a Lamborghini because I don't want that." They went

outside and Jacob couldn't even move he didn't have any words to say. Edward came behind him and hugged him and whispered " Do you like it baby." He was grinning as he said that. It

was the Harley Davidson motorcycle that was called CVO FAT BOB.A 2010 edition with fire stripes. He jumped on Edward and started kissing him ferociously. Edward didn't mind he was

glad he liked it at least. When they were done Edward told Jacob that he needed to go hunting because he was already having a hard time just having control when he kissed him like

gave him a peck on the check and told him he would be back Sunday afternoon. Jacob asked " Can I come with you since were both monsters. I mean you since I'm actually normal."

Edward just smiled and said " I wish you could but I don't want to risk you because when I go hunt to me your not Jacob you're a wolf trying to get my prey, So I would try to jump you. I

would live with remorse if that happened to you. I love you."It became a breeze after he left. Jacob went inside and the phone started to ring. He picked it up and it was is favorite little

bro." Jacob said " Hey Seth what ya up too. How's everyone doing including Sam." Seth said " Jacob I really miss you can you come over. It's been so long. Jacob told him " I whould love

too but you know why I can't come. We can grab something to eat in town or go to the mall." Seth said " Jacob you know I can't drive and Leah.. has problems too." Jaocb asked " What

do you mean she has problems." Seth said " The pack isn't treating her right now that she's the only girl wolf. She's getting put out and they won't put her in everything they do because

they say it's for guys only."Jacob thought about it and remembered when he was turned it took her only a couple months later. Jacob thought that's not right just because she's a girl.

There's tons of she wolfs but then again he didn't know if there were any maybe in other packs." Jacob thought what Edward and him were discussing about before.

Flashback

Edward said " At least go back to see them just once, even if it's just to say goodbye you may not understand it now but it's something your lucky to have a family because even if they tell

you to leave you will always be there son and brother no matter what."

End of Flashback

Jacob then thought it wasn't fair what was going on for Leah. It wasn't her fault that she became one of them. They can't treat her like that. But then again he wasn't even sure if he

wanted to go back with all he remembered about with Edward. But then again Edward asked to do it for him. He told Seth " Don't worry I'm coming but don't tell anyone." Seth hanged up.

Jacob thought " If I didn't fucken love you this much Edward." I decided to go in the porch but not drive it to close to the rev or they would probably make fun of him. When he got there he

just looked before he was about to cross the line. He thought man I was part of that place but now they see me as an enemy just because of what happened maybe I shouldn't he was

about to turn around. When he thought of Edward telling him to go. He then thought I need to be brave. He crossed and automatically heard the werewolves coming.

Oh No What Happened.. we will see soon I promise.. Thank you to the person who reviewed. I don't mind some questions, ideas, ect but NO FLAMES. Thanks love you all


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Hey guys I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing Especially Pace1818, AlohilaniDiamond, RoSee17, sue-love45 

I really needed it and if you have any ideas please give me some this is my first story and I need to know what i need to work characters once again don't belong to me they belong to Stephanie Myer. I hate having to right that in every chapter. I have to send this to you guys again because there was a spelling

This is right after Jacob crosses the border

Edward POV

I wanted to go to the mountains to get my favorite bobcat, but Alice called me and said " Something bad was going to happen to Jacob but she didn't know what it was because they were

in the way."Now that Jacob was part of the family she could see him even though he was a wolf. I asked her " Who's .. oh the wolves." When I heard this information I decided to go to a

forest near Forks but deer wasn't going to satisfy my thirst but it whould have to do. I had told Jacob that I whould be back on Sunday afternoon but now that Jacob was going to be a

bad boy again. I better go as fast as I can. I don't understand why does he go to La Push when he told me he didn't want to because of his father and Sam?

Jacob POV

When I crossed the border I heard the pack coming. I ran to the Clearwaters house and when I went in I met Seth. He was crying. I asked him " What's wrong." He told me " The pack is

planning on doing something to Leah but I think it's because she's always gives us her memories of Sam and her when were wolf form and trust me it is so annoying." I asked " Did you tell

the pack that I was coming?" He said " Well uhh Sam made me call you. I think he only wants revenge for what Edward did by taking you away. Jacob I'm sorry I wish I didn't call you. You

need to leave now before they come and kill you. RUN NOW" Jacob said " Damn Sam why can't he get it through his head that it was a imprint and if it was Edward's choice then he would

have picked Bella."I told him bye. I ran off back to cross the border but then Leah appeared out of no where. What the hell? Where did she come from. I asked " Leah I heard everything

and it's not fair. Why don't you come with me. We can find you another pack." But she just said " I can't Jacob this is where I belong. I have to face the music. I love you and I'm happy you

have Edward who will love you and your getting married. But Jacob where's Edward." I told her " He went hunting he said he would come back Sunday afternoon. Why are so interested in

him. When you want to kill him? She said " Jacob because you love him and I know he's always going to make you happy. But still they smell as always." I could all of a sudden smell other

wolves coming. I told her bye and ran to the border when I crossed it. I wish I had got Leah so they wouldn't hurt her but I knew it going to be tonight. She was most likely going to be

dead in the morning. I knew what I had to do but I know if Edward knew about this I think he would hate for this and most likely I would be getting a speech coming my way. So I went

home and waited till nightfall to go back and rescue Leah.

Edward POV

I quickly ate but not as much as I would have liked. But at least I was in a way statisfied. It was almost nighttime when I started to run back. When I got home I didn't see Jacob but knew

he where he went. But I really didn't want to see the pack because I knew there hatered had grown even more now that Jacob was mine but still there anger is what confuses me the

most. They came for the engagement and everything was fine but this was really knew. I had to get Jacob now before they were going to kill him. I won't let that happen if they touch him

everyone of them would die. When I was thinking of leaving. The rest of the family came and Alice ran to me. She said " Edward is Jacob here or did he already go." I told her "I think he

probably left."Carslie came to me and said " I know what your planning but Edward there only mad because Jacob didn't come back after he came here. Maybe now on he needs to visit so

we can keep that peace. I know they only miss them. We would also miss you if you were there but we just wouldn't go to extremes like that don't get possessive because he will always

be the rightful alpha and that means they will need him especially when something hard hits them. Even if it has something to do with other vampires." I thought about that and said "

Your right I always wanted him for myself. But I guess he does have a right to be there and I know he will always be mine but I have to let him go sometimes. I just claimed him as my

dominion. But I have to go find him before they decided to do something that will hurt him." Alice then said " Edward you need to go know and quickly because he's already there and very

soon it's going to happen."Emmet asked " Bro you want some back up." He hit his hand on his then said " I don't mind kicking some wolf butts." But I told him it's none of your concern but

thanks for the offer. I had to do this on my own because he was mine and no one can ever touch except me." So without even saying " Bye" I ran to the border. I really wish Jacob you

didn't do this.I have to teach you a lesson when we get home.

Jacob POV

I ran in wolf form because I knew where the meeting was even though I couldn't communicate with them. I knew the only reason was because I didn't come over to see them. I wish I had

listen to Edward about coming here. I hate it when he's right. But I had to do this for Leah she deserved more. I just hope I wasn't late.

Oh No Will Jacob be able to save Leah? Will Edward be able to save Jacob? Isn't that funny it's like a triangle linked like Leah, Jacob, then we have to wait to find

out dun dun dun. I promise in the next chapter they will be making out FINALLY

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- The characters belong to Stephine Myer.

* * *

Edward POV

I passed the border. I thought I was going the right way but I all of a sudden got attacked by a wolf. I got ready to pounce on him but I noticed he was small. I remembered Jacob talking about the youngest wolf

named Seth. I belief he knew about the imprint before anyone else. He told me I can trust him. Seth said " I think there going to do something to Jacob. I heard them but they spoke to low." I asked him if he can lead

me to where the meeting was. I followed and thought " Jacob why can't you listen to me once in a while."

Jacob POV

I phased but I couldn't hear them. I was no longer part of the pack. Which didn't make sense I was the alpha after all. But I need to concentrate this is for Leah.

Leah POV

Sam called the pack together we phased. We went to the usual spot. I ran there but nobody was there. I tried to communicate with the others but no one answered. I all of a sudden got an attack by a huge wolf. I

tried pushing it off but it wouldn't budge. It started scratching it's deep claws in my fur. I would howl but it didn't help. I was starting to see sparks. I saw two big wolfs in the front. I tried connecting with them. I was

scared and all of a sudden Jacob got in front of me. He was growling at them. Sam spoke to him " Move you filthy leech slash wolf." Jacob said " No she didn't do anything this isn't her fault why are you guys doing

this to her anyway." Paul said " She won't fucking shut up about her time with Sam. Leah you know the rest of us can hear you too." Jacob told me to leave. I ran away as fast as I can. They asked Jake" Why haven't

you come along buddy. You too busy getting fucked up by Edward. I guess you got caught up and forgot we were here before they showed up." Sam got on Jacob and told him " Why can't you come." Jacob said " I'm

sorry I was busy. I promise I'll come to visit you more often". They said " Sorry isn't good enough." After a while they started fighting.

Edward POV

When I got there I couldn't believe it they would do this to there own pack member. I stepped in front of Jacob he was bleeding. I growled at them. I picked him up and said "You guys should be ashamed to do this

when I thought packs stick together not kill each other." When we got home. I put him on our bed. Carslie was at a hunting trip with Jasper and Emmet. Jacob opened his eyes and I told him " You had a good rest.

Your really stupid. I almost thought you were dead. I was ready to shred them to pieces. I might need to take to my hunting trips now on." He tried to get up but he was in pain. I told him to rest but since he is

stubborn. He asked to sit in the living room to watch the world cup. I think it was Spain vs. Netherlands. I put him down I got him a snack. Alice came to us and was giddy about Bella having the baby. It came

yesterday it was small, 3 pounds 7oz at 6:30 am. They send a picture His name was EJ Michal Newton.

Jacob POV

I woke up and of course Edward gave me the pep talk Blah, blah,blah. I told him to take me to the living room. I wanted to watch the last match. I was so for Espana. Alice told us about Bella having the baby. He

looked like Mike but had Bella's beautiful eyes. Edward said " We need to visit them." He wanted to wait till my arm was better which would be in an hour. When Alice left I told him " You know you owe me sex right

how about you pay me the debt now." He just laughed and said " Sorry Love but first your needs to get better then we have to see Bella but since you were a bad puppy you might need to face the consequences."

After that one Hour

We went to see Bella." Wow Bells we didn't know you can have a human baby." She just said " Shut up Mike doesn't know about you know what." I said " Got ya ,my bad." EJ was passed around to Alice,

Esme,Rosalie, Eddie than me. We stayed to make sure she didn't need anything else. When we were leaving Charlie saw Edward and just gave him a glare. Edward acted like he didn't notice. We got home and we

went strait to the bed. I pulled him on top and started to kiss him then and there but he pulled back and said " No Jacob you've been a bad puppy that needs a time out." I said "Fine what do you want then to beg."

He said "not a bad idea." He told me to lay He took my shirt off and jeans. He slowly teased my skin. I started to moan " Edward". He went to my neck then licked it with a small bite. I yelped and he teased my ear

and whispered" Jacob your all mine. I need to claim you. He pulled my boxers down. He went to my bellybutton and started licking it. I told him to quit messing around and hurry up." He said " If you want it then start

to beg or I'm leaving." I said " Please Eddie fuck me." He said " Good puppy." He started stroking. I kept moaning then at full force he took my breath away. I accidently ripped his shirt. He was mad because it was

from " Paris." I told him we can get you a new one. He took off his pants and boxers. " Ah.." I moaned out as his fingers started pumping. I was in heaven. He went faster with two then three. He went in vampire

speed. He stopped and said he would give me a break. He started to kiss me on every inch of skin he could find. After a while he said " Are you ready." He laid me down and slowly went in with his enlarged cock. It

was so much pleasure. I yelled " Don't stop harder ahhh.." He went harder then said it's enough for today your already worn out. I said ' But I need to do my part." He said " You can do it next time." But I could not

take that as a answer. I pulled him to the shower. I had to wash him up and he did the same. I hit the bed when we where done. He came to hug me. I fell asleep in his arms.

_I'm letting you go Jacob. Your mine forever and ever till eternity._

* * *

The song I thought about while they having sex was " Then We Kiss" by Brittney Spears


End file.
